


fandot creativity - rings/curls

by TomatoFujoshi



Series: Tango fic and it's drabbles [27]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fandot Creativity, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Genderqueer Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoFujoshi/pseuds/TomatoFujoshi
Summary: Douglas things about a haircut??





	fandot creativity - rings/curls

Douglas had always admired how curly Martin’s hair was.   
They had never seen what would happen to it when it grew long. Even when they had been flying a lot and money was tight for him he had never let it grow longer than absolutely necessary.   
But Douglas could imagine the curls or waves it would have. 

On the other hand their hair might not look too bad when short. But as soon as it got longer than shoulder length it would just. Go Straight. As they had found out when it had been all the rage to have long hair in their youth.  
Douglas had thought about curling it, like they had done for their daughters years before. But it had always seemed very hard to do yourself. And it never lasted very long either it seemed. 

So they could either cut their hair short again. Go back to the haircut that they had all through their career. The save choice.   
Or let it grow longer. Maybe it wouldn’t look too bad this time. It had been years since they last dared to try after all. 

This middle length they had now might have worked when they were younger but they thought it looked ridiculous now. And they couldn’t properly put it up for work either. 

Waiting a few more weeks to decide wouldn’t hurt would it?


End file.
